Into the Wild: Wrath of a Titan
by Kronus96
Summary: For 1000 years, fishers whispered of an ocean spirit that would punish those who disrespected the seas. Ships were sunk, islands were flooded, and countless people were reduced to food. However, the ocean spirit hadn't claimed a victim in a century. Many believed the spirit was no more. They were sorely mistaken. Porta Vista would pay the ultimate price for this miscalculation.


I am a nail, life is a hammer.

I don't own Pokemon or anything here. Please support the official release.

XXXXXXX

"How did it come to this?" his wife had murmured an hour ago as she gazed at the wretched state of their home. As John placed his pokeballs at his belt, he wondered the same. Three days ago, the island was a paradise.

Porta Vista was an island famed in every corner of the globe. Its white sandy beaches, tall palm trees, exquisite seafood, and friendly water Pokemon drew countless tourists every year. The revenue the cities generated from tourists gave the citizens of Porta Vista the highest standard of living in the Kanto region.

It seemed impossible that the actions of a single citizen could usher in the great island's demise. Christina was a native of the city who'd made a name for herself building condos in the Hoenn region. For forty years, she was the apple of the island's eye.

Christina donated millions to charities that worked tirelessly to protect the sanctity of the ocean and millions more to make Porta Vista a better place. She was a generous, grandmotherly woman who turned a small business into an empire. Even so, rumors of unsavory dealings persisted in Hoenn. Most dismissed the rumors, the chief of police, did not.

Ten days ago, three months before the completion of the condo, black waste was found in Porta Vista's precious bay. The police department launched an investigation immediately and found coral in the deepest part of the bay had been painted black.

John had thought nothing of it; ambitious Tentacool had been known to spill their ink across large objects, as a show of dominance. As he returned to the police station, doubt gnawed in the back of his mind. This coral happened to be behind Christina's new condo. The chief shared his concerned and ordered they dig near the coral immediately.

They quickly found thousands of jewels that belonged to Tentacool and Staryu buried deep into the ocean's floor. John hadn't believed his eyes at first. His first thoughts were of someone desperate to eat, but no sane human would ever consume a Pokemon unless they were starving, and the soup kitchens on the island were always well stocked.

Hunger couldn't be the reason for the atrocity he'd seen. Why target Pokemon instead of regular animals? No, there was only one reason these jewels would be stolen and hidden. They were going to be sold on the black market. Tentacool and Staryu jewels weren't worth much, but they still fetched a decent sum. They dug a second and third time and found thousands of the precious jewels. The chief longed to continue their search and determine the motive for this atrocity, but before they could continue, mist consumed the island, and gray and black clouds smothered the sky.

For the past three days, Porta Vista was assaulted by the fiercest storm in its history. Trees were uprooted, mudslides claimed the lives of those foolish enough to venture out of their home, mist engulfed the island, and the water Pokemon deserted the bay. The fishermen often whispered of the spirit of the ocean judging those who mistreated it. Now, as Hubter Port faced the possibility of being consumed by the bay that gave the island life, the officer was certain the spirit's wrath was upon them. Hubter Port is finished. We'll all lose our homes for your greed, Christina.

The front door opened. "Papa?"

"Tell your mother I'll be there in a moment, princess," John answered as he dug through a drawer in their kitchen. The door shut. His hands fell to his belt to count his Pokeballs; then he strode to follow his daughter. He was feet before the door when he paused with his hand stretched toward the knob. A cold sweat ran along the back of his extended hand. He swallowed.

A chill raced down John's spine. He thought of his chief, who was doubtlessly directing the city's evacuation. The way the chief had paled when he saw the storm clouds three days ago haunted him. Setting his jaw, John opened his door. The rain and thick mist dimmed even the flashing lights of their car, but that was all they needed to see to leave this forsaken city.

The officer strode to his car as droplets crashed onto his head like tiny stones. In most cities, it'd be impossible to drive given the weather, but with the exceptional Water-types' of his department's assistance, they should be able to slowly evacuate with enough food in their cars to sustain them all for days. The drive to the Pokemon Stadium wasn't far. They could make it.

John reached for the door of his car when the sound of scraping metal shrieked before a great weight fell, sending a tremor through the earth. The hair on the back of his neck rose. An invisible pressure made John buckle with a gasp as his wife let out a pained cry. Grunting, John forced himself upright to find his wife lying on her side across the front seats, panting heavily. A cold claw gripped his heart when he realized his daughter was unconscious.

Another shriek of metal came, then a brown blur many times his size tumbled end over end down the street, crushing every car or hapless bystander in its path until smacking into a wall with a crack that made him flinch. John stared. It's the top of a building. His heart pounded until it was the only thing he could hear, even the droplets pelting John vanished from his awareness. He turned.

The earth trembled as though protesting a great weight upon it. Two crimson gems shone from within the mist. Another gem, not even a fourth the size of the first two, but still larger than even the tallest of men gleamed. An enormous gray tentacle stretched and wrapped around a building at least a hundred feet tall. The gem's light intensified as the mist parted to reveal narrow black eyes and seventy-nine more impossibly long tentacles.

John stared into the Tentacruel's eyes. The Tentacruel gazed back, his eyes heavy with wisdom earned from ruling the waters of an entire continent unrivaled for centuries. He knew this Tentacruel. This was the legendary Pokemon that nearly killed the first champion's partner a thousand years ago. The Pokemon that sailors whispered devoured the souls of fishers lost at sea and destroyed even the greatest ships with a whip of a single tentacle.

This Tentacruel was the Titan of the Deep.

He sank to his knees as the Tentacruel's two larger gems shone with solar energy. A red beam shot from its center gem, and John knew his home was damned.

XXXXXXX

Hard to believe it's been so long since I posted anything.

Hope you've been well. Thanks for reading.


End file.
